


when we fall in love

by ElderWhizzerBrown



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anatole has ADHD and so does this author, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, No Incest, Polyamory, V-shaped polyamory, god i hate tagging in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderWhizzerBrown/pseuds/ElderWhizzerBrown
Summary: Dolokhov and Anatole have lived together for almost a year now. When Hélène needs a place to stay, she moves in with them. Basically some domestic fluff. <3





	when we fall in love

Hélène was over that morning. She often came over early, saying she wanted to get some of Fedya’s cooking to start her day off right. Anatole fervently agreed that Fedya’s food was the best kind of food, even if he often woke up long after it had gone cold.

“Good morning, Fed,” Hélène said cheerfully as she snuck up behind Fedya and grabbed his waist.

He smiled but shoved her away. “Watch it, the iron’s hot.” Once he set it down, he turned around and kissed her lightly. “And how are things?”

Hélène scowled, threading a lock of her hair through her finger. “I still can’t find an apartment. I can’t stay with Papa any longer, but it looks like I have to, unless I want to leave town.”

“Move in with us,” Fedya suggested. “You could stay on the couch, or our bed’s big enough for three. You practically live here anyway.”

“Tempting,” Hélène said with a small smile on her face. She sat on one of the counter stools. “But I’ll have to pass. You and Tolya get pretty loud if I remember from all those 'sleepovers' when we were in high school.”

Fedya shrugged, scooping a waffle onto the plate. “I’ll gag him.” He drizzled it in maple syrup.

Hélène grimaced, mouthing ‘thank you’ as he passed her the waffle. “That’s an image I didn’t need.”

“Stop kinkshaming us.”

She covered her ears, laughing despite herself. “ _You_ stop it! That’s my brother you’re talking about!”

Just at that moment, Anatole stumbled in, eyes blurry, hair a mess, and blanket still wrapped around himself. “Hey, Lena. When did you get here?” 

Hélène smiled and got up to kiss his head, smoothing back his cowlick. “Just a little while ago.”

Fedya followed her, pecking him on the lips. “How are we this morning?”

“Good. What’s cooking? What are you talking about?” 

Hélène pulled him to sit back down beside her right as Fedya slid another waffle across the counter. “Waffles and how Lena should move in with us.”

Anatole gasped excitedly and turned to Hélène. “You’re moving in?” 

She shook her head. “Maybe. It’s on the table. Who knows, maybe an apartment will open up and I’ll be able to rent my own place.”

“You should move in with _us,”_ Anatole told her, as if it were that simple. “We’d both love it. And so would you, don’t deny it.”

She reached over and flicked the back of his head. “Shut up and eat your waffle.”

_____

Hélène agreed to move in with them, of course. It wasn’t like she had many other options, and even if she did, the idea of not having to drive over every morning was appealing. As was sleeping beside Fedya each night, watching movies with Anatole, coming home from work and hanging out the three of them in the living room. 

Like the family hers had never been. She and Tolya could have that. And so she agreed to move in, of course.

It took twelve medium-sized cardboard boxes to pack up everything of Hélène’s essentials and three trips with Fedya’s car to get it to the apartment, and she was still leaving behind a few things at her parent’s house. Fedya and Hélène unpacked the final trip and set it inside the spare room, which was to be Hélène’s.

Anatole was in there scooting boxes into neat little rows and making sure they all lined up perfectly. He’d opted out of the last trip because 'his foot hurt’, and neither had the heart to insist he came. He looked up when they entered. “Can I help you put your stuff away, Lena? I’m in an organized sort of mood.”

“God knows it happens rarely enough,” Fedya muttered too quietly for him to hear. 

Hélène said, “We all know I’m going to put it off for at least a week, but when I do, sure you can help.”

With a sigh of disappointment, Anatole got to his feet again. “I’ll go burn off my energy cleaning the fridge or something.”

“Did you take your meds this morning?” Hélène asked. 

He rolled his eyes. “I was too excited by the whole moving thing.” 

Fedya pulled Anatole close to him by the waist. “Now that Lena’s here, there’s going to be no getting out of it, love. They _do help,_ you know.”

“I know, I know, I’m just forgetful,” Anatole grumbled as Fedya kissed his cheek. 

Hélène laughed. “That’s what they’re supposed to help with.”

___

“Toto, if you don’t stop kicking, I swear to god-”

“That was my face, Lena!”

“Would you two just shut up?”

Hélène rolled over to face Fedya. “Well, that wasn’t a very nice way of putting it.”

He cracked open one eye and gave her a weary smile. “I could care less. I have class first thing tomorrow. Tolya too.”

“Who was the one who said our bed was big enough for three again?” Anatole’s voice asked from behind Hélène. “Oh, right. You, Fedya. Quit complaining.”

“That’s not what I’m complaining about. I’m _complaining_ about the fact you won’t be quiet.”

Anatole pouted. “But you're all the way over there and I can't cuddle you." Glancing at Hélène, he giggled. "Not that you aren't plenty cuddly, Lena."

Hélène felt Fedya’s arm reach around her and rolled back onto her back to see him fiddling with Anatole’s hair. “Happy?” Anatole nodded, a big grin across his face. The entire thing seemed so domestic and sweet and Hélène felt a sort of longing for something like that. 

But she had that now, didn’t she? Smiling to herself, she relaxed into the arms around her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my rambling fluff, I guess? Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed and let me know if you have any requests for more! God, I love these three. 
> 
> main tumblr: imhungryandaproblem  
> musical tumblr: nomoreshadowsanymore


End file.
